1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a musical sounds control apparatus, a musical sound control method, a program storage medium and an electronic musical instrument.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, a so-called turn-table/DJ mixer that plays back musical sound recorded on a record has been known.
With a turntable/DJ mixer, it is possible to perform a scratch operation to cause a record to advance and reverse in the rotational direction to cause to repetitively playback musical sound recorded on the same portion.
In addition, technology for realizing the function of the scratch operation of such a turntable/DJ mixer by way of electronic processing is being developed.
For example, with the scratch reproducing device described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. H11-144394, in the case of generating musical sound by way of a scratch operation on a digital disc such as a CD or DVD, it is configured so as to record the musical time data representing the musical time of the audio data on the disk, and use the musical time data to perform scratch reproduction.